muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (video)
Merge? Can we merge this page with the main Christmas Eve on Sesame Street page? That's what we do with Don't Eat the Pictures... -- Danny (talk) 13:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I think it would make sense to merge. I don't see the need for separte videography pages if the titles don't have a long list of various releases that would overwhelm the main article (multiple unique releases across various formats, and with various extra features and/or specific notes for each individual release/re-release). It makes sense to have a separate page for all the various releases of The Muppet Movie or The Dark Crystal (see The Muppet Movie (video) or The Dark Crystal (video)), however I think it's silly to have a separate page for the DVD release of A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa or the various Tale of the Bunny Picnic VHSs (those can all be covered on the main page for the special with out overwhelming it). :We have not be consistent on how we organize this kind of thing. We have pages for some specials, such as A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (video), The Tale of the Bunny Picnic (video), The Christmas Toy (video), The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (video); however we don't have individual pages for Don't Eat the Pictures, Elmo's Christmas Countdown, Elmopalooza, Kermit's Swamp Years, and others. I would support a merge. -- Brad D. (talk) 15:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::The way we've always handled video pages is that they're separate from the original production unless it was produced direct to video. So if we merge these, we should start looking at merging all of our "Whatever Blah Blah (video)" pages. -- Scott 01:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, maybe we should... I was just looking at a bunch of different ones, and I think with some reformatting, it wouldn't be bad to have them on the same page. The Muppet Movie (video) seems long, but a lot of that is wasted white space in the table. Put into a gallery format, it wouldn't take up nearly as much space. -- Danny (talk) 01:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, we've not always handled video pages the same for TV productions. We have not be consistent with how we organzie video releases of TV specials - some have separate video pages, while others are just covered in a "home video releases" section in the production's main article. ;TV Specials with separate video pages * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (video) * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration (video) * Sesame Street, Special (video) * The Christmas Toy (video) * Dog City (video) * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (video) * A Muppet Family Christmas (video * Rocky Mountain Holiday (video) * The Frog Prince (video) * Hey Cinderella! (video) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (video) * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (video) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (video) * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic (video) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (video) ;TV Specials with video releases covered in their main article *Big Bird in China *Big Bird in Japan *CinderElmo *Don't Eat the Pictures *Elmo Saves Christmas *Elmo's Christmas Countdown *Elmopalooza *Peter and the Wolf *Sesame Street Stays Up Late! *The Street We Live On *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years I think with the 10 or so major theatrical films that we have, the separate video pages kind of make sense (given the vast number of different releases and often each with more than just different catalog numbers, producers and covers, but also various bonus matieral, features, and technical specs for each re-release). It would be easy to merge A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (video), It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (video) or The Tale of the Bunny Picnic (video) into the articles on the overall productions. But I'm not sure if we can neatly capture all the specs and info on The Dark Crystal (video) or The Muppet Christmas Carol (video) without either cutting info or overloading the main article on the film with tons of home video information (and given the depth and size of the theatical productions, these are often pretty big articles to begin with). I think that for TV productions (specials, tv movies, etc.) we can merge the video information with the main article and not loose anything or overload anything. -- Brad D. (talk) 01:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC)